


We'll Always Have Makeb

by butterpanic



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Crime, F/F, honeymoon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterpanic/pseuds/butterpanic
Summary: Some girls want a ring. Some girls think a little bigger.
Relationships: Risha Drayen/Vette
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	We'll Always Have Makeb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyvernwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwood/gifts).



"And then we stole his wife."

"You didn't." Vette angles herself up on one elbow. "All of you? How would that even work?"

"Perfectly." Risha shrugs. She's laid out below her, languid and warm, her hair pulled from its usual neat pile to wrap around lekku in an echo of their own tangle. "Our client wasn't the only enemy the Governor had. His wife was about to leave him with everything but the dinner plates. All we had to do was promise her a ride and she practically gave us the keys to the place."

They're wrapped up together in her bunk - _their_ bunk, Vette reminds herself. The ship might be a hunk of space junk, but that junk's half Risha's now. Naked, lazy, sweaty from the last round but not quite ready for the next. If all honeymoons are like this, she's going to have to get married more often.

"So what's yours?"

"This one." Vette says, and Risha snorts.

"I said your biggest score. We barely stole anything."

That's true, if you're going by credits. Vette may have been out of the game for awhile, but she's got as good an eye as anyone. It was the crate in the hold that mattered. Twi'lek artifacts, wrapped like a queen's jewels, recently liberated from an Imperial art collector with very poor security. There'd been more than the artifacts, of course, because men like that always have another vice, but what's in that other crate barely covers the cost of fuel for the trip.

"Mmm," she says, and stretches in a way that says she knows Vette is watching her every move. "This is the nicest job I've had, though."

"Yep," Vette agrees, kissing a line along her neck. Maybe they're about ready for that next round.

When her knee slides between Risha's thighs and practically glides through, wet and hot and ready, there's no maybe. It's easy with Risha, natural, and she grinds in just the way she knows will make just that moan.

"I love you." Gasped, quick and strained, and Vette leans in with a grin to cover her lips with her own. Risha breaks there in the kiss, body tight and hips slowing. The tangle again, legs entwined, fingers laced.

"I love you," Vette murmurs, muffled against familiar skin.

Risha had picked the mark. A wedding present.

"Shame Makeb imploded," Risha says. "Now that would have been a nice job."

"Didn't implode."

"Yes it did." Risha's jaw twitches. "I was there. Barely got off that rock in time."

"Nope." It's punctuated with a kiss for effect, a sloppy peck on the cheek that has Risha's nose wrinkling. "Totally fake. _I_ was there."

It's funny how after all this time, she's still a little surprised at how long it took for their paths to overlap. Years of near misses and almost meetings. For the best, probably. They were running with very different crews at the time.

"Does it still have all those luxury resorts?"

"Mining colony now."

"Imperials." Risha sighs. "I mean-"

"I know what you mean."

Risha reaches a mollifying hand to stroke her cheek and Vette takes a moment to bask in it.

"Thank you. I know this job wasn't much..."

"I would have done it anyways." Risha grins, the hand drifting lower to become either much less or much more conciliatory. "Even without the fringe benefits."

Vette ghosts her lips across Risha's collarbone and distracts herself from gloomy thoughts. They've got so much else planned on their honeymoon tour.


End file.
